Chevalier contre Dragon
by Alc'hweder
Summary: Le Chevalier de Catogan vole au secours d'une demoiselle en détresse ! Pour la gloire ! ... Et la récompense bien sûr !


Un petit OS pour se détendre alors que le lundi arrive à grand pas. Plus que vingt minutes de dimanche profitons-en !

L'idée d'écrire sur le Chevalier de Catogan m'a été donné par mo. moi. simplement moi. qui en réalité, voulait écrire sur lui. Je lui ai juste coupé l'herbe sous le pied ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vu les réflexions qu'elle m'a faites à la correction, je pense qu'elle m'a pardonné ^^

Alors je vous invite à découvrir l'exemple d'une journée parfaite pour le Sir de Catogan ! Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chevalier contre Dragon**

Sir Henry de Catogan, Chevalier de la Table Ronde et digne Compagnon du Roi Arthur, festoyait dans une nature morte représentant le retour d'une chasse sur le palier du cinquième étage de l'aile droite de Poudlard. Il entamait sa troisième poularde et commençait finalement à se sentir presque repu lorsqu'il entendit des cris aigus dont il était presque sûr qu'ils appartenaient à une demoiselle en détresse. Il tendit l'oreille.

_ Au secours !

C'était bien cela. Son aide était requise. Il s'essuya la bouche avec la nappe, enfourcha son âne Fidèle et s'élança au petit trop vers l'origine de ses cris. Il traversa un désert à la chaleur insoutenable et la noirceur du décor d'un tableau du Caravage avant d'arriver dans un grand champ de blé fraîchement moissonné. A l'arrière-plan, il distingua trois moulins. Les cris venaient de là. Après s'être fait la réflexion que le cadre de cette histoire ressemblait vaguement à une aventure qui était arrivée à son ami Don Quichotte dont le tableau jouxtait le sien depuis maintenant 236 ans, le chevalier éperonna son âne qui monta péniblement jusqu'aux moulins.

Le premier était en feu. Il manquait tout le haut du second. Seul le troisième semblait encore en bon état. C'est de ce dernier que s'élança une belle paysanne tout blonde dont les formes généreuses impressionnèrent favorablement notre héros et il se félicita d'avoir abandonné son festin pour venir au secours d'une si belle plante lorsque cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras alors qu'il descendait de son âne, réitérant ses appels à l'aide.

_ Allons, allons, calmez-vous belle damoiselle. Quelle est donc la raison de tant de frayeur ?

_ C'est, c'est, c'est mon père ! Un Dragon !

_ Votre père un dragon ?

Le chevalier se dit que la jeune fille n'avait peut-être pas autant d'esprit que d'attrait physique.

_ Non ! Il se fait dévorer par un dragon !

Et effectivement, le Sir de Catogan se demanda comment il avait pu passer à côté de l'énorme queue qui dépassait du troisième moulin. Il reconnaissait cette queue d'ailleurs avec ses écailles biscornues et cette couleur violette. Alors qu'il se laissait envahir par l'un de ses plus vieux souvenirs, un souvenir de sa vie, celui qui avait créé sa légende, un frisson d'excitation lui remonta l'échine. Il avait déjà combattu ce dragon de son vivant. Il s'agissait de la vouivre de Wye, la Terreur de la Cornouaille, l'Effroi du Pays de Galles ! Et il l'avait déjà vaincu. Mais ce qui importait surtout, c'est qu'il allait recommencer !

Contournant prudemment le moulin enflammé, il se positionna de manière à pouvoir fondre sur le flanc de la bête et tenter de lui enfoncer son épée sous l'articulation de son aile, ce qui la blesserait suffisamment pour l'empêcher de voler. Or comme tout bon chevalier, le Sir de Catogan savait qu'un dragon à terre était un dragon mort. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire mais la jeune meunière qui l'avait suivie poussa un cri atroce lorsqu'elle découvrit à quoi était occupée la vouivre.

Le chevalier de Catogan regretta de n'avoir pas jeté un sort de bâillon à la jouvencelle ce qui, quitte à détruire toute ses chances d'obtenir une récompense dans la paille, lui aurait au moins assuré la survie. Car bien sûr, le cri attira l'attention de l'animal qui releva le nez des entrailles du pauvre meunier. Lorsqu'il aperçut le chevalier, l'opale de ses yeux brilla d'un éclat nouveau et le Sir de Catogan fut persuadé qu'il se souvenait de lui. Mais dans la mesure où il avait été responsable de sa mort, cela se comprenait.

_ Tu te souviens de moi, la Bête ! Viens donc tâter de ma lame si tu l'oses !

La vouivre rugit, projetant un jet de flammes dans sa direction. Mais le chevalier toujours vaillant ne l'avait pas attendu et avait foncé droit, passant sous les flammes, dans l'idée toujours de lui entailler l'articulation de l'aile. Le dragon cependant était à la hauteur de sa renommée et comprenant l'intention de son adversaire s'envola avant qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Il hésita un instant au sommet du moulin dont il avait coupé la tête. Cet instant suffit pour que le chevalier s'emporte :

_ Traître ! Lâche ! Reviens ici te battre ! Reviens que je te transperce !

La dernière phrase n'était pas vraiment propre à convaincre qui que ce soit de revenir mais la Terreur de la Cornouaille ne pouvait se laisser insulter de la sorte et elle fonça en piqué vers le chevalier qui l'attendit, bien planté dans ses bottes. Elle ouvrit la gueule au dernier moment mais ses crocs ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Le Sir de Catogan s'était jeté sur le côté au moment où le museau du dragon l'atteignait et avait profité de sa position pour lui jeter un sort d'encordage. Le dragon se sentit bientôt étouffer. Aucune corde normale n'aurait eu la force d'étrangler une telle force de la nature mais celle-ci était magique et se resserrait lentement sur le cou du dragon.

La vouivre commença à s'affoler et chercha par tous les moyens à se défaire de cette corde. Mais ni ses griffes ni ses crocs ne pouvait l'atteindre et l'étouffement la rendait de plus en plus folle. Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus désordonnés. Elle faillit mettre à bas le troisième moulin encore intact d'un coup de tête ce qui aurait fini de l'assommer et aurait ainsi terminé le combat mais elle ne fit que le frôler et sauva ainsi toute la gloire que le chevalier de Catogan devait retirer de ce combat. Ce dernier s'élança en effet dans un mouvement d'une folle hardiesse sur le dos de la vouivre en s'écriant :

_ Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'un dragon doit mourir !

Il fit disparaître la corde et avant que l'animal n'ait pu battre des paupières, lui transperça le crâne de tout le long de son épée. La vouivre tressauta avant de s'affaler au sol, un flot de sang remplaçant le feu au sortir de sa gueule.

Fier, le brave chevalier sauta à terre, nettoya sa lame avec une poignée de foin et se dirigea vers la belle meunière qui, après son cri, avait tout de même eu l'obligeance de rester en arrière pour éviter de se faire tuer.

_ Allons belle demoiselle, vous devez avoir froid, vous tremblez comme une feuille. Venez donc au moulin que je vous y réchauffe !

En passant à côté du museau encore fumant de la vouivre de Wye, le chevalier de Catogan se rappela avec bonheur du Moyen-Age. Ah ! Que la vie y était plus simple. On y faisait pas tant de chichis ! Un dragon, une belle dame, et la journée était faite.

* * *

Ah là là, qui n'a pas rêvé de rencontrer un Chevalier de la Table Ronde ? Personnellement, j'en choisirais sans doute un autre mais je suis sûre que le Sir de Catogan restera un bon souvenir pour la meunière :)


End file.
